Everything Happens for a Reason
by twinkletoesnelly
Summary: Ryan and Sandy have a conversation based on Marissa involving Kirsten, Rebecca and Taylor! Ryan wants Sandy's advice because he feels guilty! Read and REVIEW!


'Hey kiddo, how you doing?' Sandy had just entered the kitchen about to grab some breakfast before he headed to court. He saw that Ryan was staring absently out the window with a troubled look on his face.

'Ryan?'

'Yeah, sorry what?'

'Are you ok?'

'I .. yeah'

'Ok spit it out'

'It's just..'

'Just what'

'Taylor'

'Taylor? I thought you two were good?'

'Yeah no we are its just well…. I just feel really guilty. I dunno like I'm being unfaithful to Marisa or something.'

'What? No kid come on. Marissa would have wanted you to be happy. And to tell you the truth myself and Kirsten haven't seen you smile as much in a long time especially when Taylor is a round. She's good for you.'

'But what about Marissa? I can't just pretend like nothing ever happened. I always thought we'd end up together you know, eventually. But I know that she's gone and things seem to be going really well with Taylor I just have to wonder and that's why I feel so bad'

'You're thinking know that maybe Marissa wasn't who you were meant to end up with'

'Well kinda, I'm not saying that Taylor is but it just makes me realise that maybe there is someone at there that I haven't met yet? I mean I loved Marissa but it never really worked did it, something or someone always came between us and maybe if we had been older it would have worked but I just don't know'

'You're so right….' Sandy paused for a second contemplating something, he didn't know if he should bring it up but he knew what Ryan felt like in one sense but then he still felt guilty about what had happened when she had returned.

'You know Ryan I do know what you're feeling because I have gone through the same kind of heartbreak but in my case she left me'

'What?'

'Rebecca Bloom'

Kirsten was just about to enter the kitchen when she heard this. What the hell was Sandy doing didn't he know that she hated even the mention of her name. She was about to go in but then decided it would be much more interesting to eavesdrop.

'We were together for about two years and we got engaged. I think it was partly because we wanted to feel mature or something'

'So wait you we're gonna marry someone other then Kirsten? That's just weird.' Sandy just looked up at him amused.

'Sorry you both are just so perfect for each other. It's kinda sickening but you set the standard for soul mates'

'Don't you think I know that' Sandy laughed secretly smiling at the thought of his wife.

Kirsten just had to smile at this comment; he really was on old romantic that's why she loved him so much.

'Anyway, things were going well. You know we made plans. She was the typical girl I was meant to marry – Jewish according to my mother anyway. You could just say she was the total opposite of Kirsten cos you know the way that Kirsten has the cute little button nose, perfect blonde hair, that adorable face she m..'

'Sandy I know what Kirsten looks like' Ryan laughed it was so funny the way you could see how much Sandy loved Kirsten just by the way he described her.

Kirsten outside the door just smiled at his description, typical Sandy to get carried away when he was talking about her.

'Anyway Rebecca got caught up in this environmental group and allegedly was involved in blowing up a building basically. And she ran off with out a goodbye'

'Wow that must have been tough'

'It was and for a long time I didn't trust anyone or let anyone in. Why leave yourself open to get hurt. So for about a year or so I basically decided that relationships were not for me but of course that changed when I laid eyes on Kirsten'

'Love at first sight right?'

'You could call it that I suppose but it took us a while to realise it. You know after we meet we spent the first couple of times we saw each other arguing. I had thought from what I'd heard that she was stuck up, and she thought I had a big ego and was too self-righteous. But you know our chemistry was undeniable. We just happened to be at the same party one night and we got stuck in a room on our own – don't ask and of course this led to an argument about something stupid as usually. She had this adorable look on her face, the one she uses when she gets mad and I just grabbed her and kissed her and you know the rest was history'

'So it happened just like that?'

'Yeap'

'And did you tell her about Rebecca'

'She figured it out. She could see that I had some issues but she helped me get over them and I fell for her so fast it scared me a bit'

'Did Rebecca ever make contact with you?'

He paused he had never told anyone this.

'Yes on the night before the wedding'

Kirsten heart jumped, he had never told her that, why hadn't he? When could she possibly have rung? Kirsten had been with him that night even though it wasn't tradition, but she maintained she could never sleep if she wasn't in his arms.

'Kirsten doesn't know that by the way. I just didn't want anything to ruin the happiest day of our lives. She rang when Kirsten was getting changed for bed'

'I thought you're meant to spend the eve of you wedding apart?'

'Don't ask' Sandy laughed.

'And what did Rebecca want?'

'She wanted to come back, start again, do the things we had had always planned.'

'But you said no?'

'Of course I did. Have you seen Kirsten who would ever turn all of what she has to offer down? I simply told her that I had found the most perfect creature in the world who made me happier then I had ever been who I knew would never leave me or hurt me like she did'

'And you haven't heard from her since'

Sandy seemed less willing to offer the next statement but he felt that Ryan should know.

'Well she came back then two years ago and wanted help with her case. So you know I like fighting for a lost cause so I said I'd help and I just got carried away'

'So Kirsten thought you had an affair with Rebecca and that you almost chose to be with her?'

'Yes I think she still doesn't believe me when I say I would choose her a thousands times. And you know Ryan I will never forgive myself for making her doubt my love for her'

'So that's why you two weren't as lovey dovey for a while right?

Kirsten really hated to think about that time. She would probably considered the lowest point in their marriage everything seemed to gotten out of control after that point but least they had got over it eventually. She was so relieved they were back better, happier and stronger then ever.

'Well you know Ryan nothings perfect, I've made a mess of things on many occasion but Kirsten has always forgiven my sorry ass. But after all that we have been through after the past twenty three years I can honestly say that I would have never ever wished for anything other then Kirsten. She challenges me like no other and I piss her off all the time. We were made for each other, well that's my opinion I don't know what she thinks but you know I really do believe everything happens for a reason. Rebecca left and so I met Kirsten who turned my world upside down. Just think if that hadn't happened we wouldn't be sitting here right know'

'Did you know that Kirsten was the one immediately?'

'You know there was this tension, it's sad I know but when we were dating I couldn't wait to talk to her or see her even if it had only been a half an hour. Whipped I know but there was just something about her even at the start when we were what – acquaintances. If I saw her over the other side of the room I was just dying to go over and start one of our debates. We were just so different in ever way but we just clicked'

'So you think that maybe I might find someone like that?' Ryan asked this in an embarrassed tone afraid that Sandy might laugh.

But all Sandy said was 'I hope so, because Ryan there is nothing like waking up with someone everyday who loves you unconditionally for the rest of your life. You may have thought Marissa was that person but I know someday you're going to meet someone who will keep on your toes and melt your heart like Kirsten did to me and then all the heart ache you feel will disappear'

'But how will I know?'

'Believe me kiddo you'II know. Now I better go say goodbye to my one and only before I head to work'

Kirsten heard this and decided to make a run for the bedroom before Sandy noticed her presence.

'Thanks Sandy'

'No worries. And kid you may not think it now but things will work out. Life's to short not to grab happiness when you get the chance.'

Sandy entered the bedroom seeing Kirsten looking at herself in the full length mirror. He encircled his arms around her.

'Morning beautiful'

'Morning to you too'

'I just wanted to say goodbye before I head off' She turned around his arm and kissed him passionately on the lips.

'I love you'

'I love you too'

'You, me, dinner, beach later?'

'Absolutely!' he kissed her again and headed towards the door before she called out to him

'Sandy'

'Yeah, I think we were made for each other too you know!'

And with that he left smiling thinking how he truly was the luckiest guy in the world to have ended up her. Everything happens for a reason right!

Ok that's it please review!


End file.
